


A Wolf Choking On Blue Gladiolus

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I am enjoying writing these honestly, M/M, Please enjoy me making Gladio cry, back on my filthy self-insert bullshit, hanahaki, self harm by way of deliberately aggravating hanahaki, this one is actually pretty sad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Growing close to Gladiolus Amicitia proves to be something so much more than a harmless fling. I learn to feel the hard way, and I'm ok with it.





	A Wolf Choking On Blue Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three endings coming for this. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.

Half the fun after making camp is sparring, training, keeping my skills sharp, and the best sparring partner is Gladiolus Amicitia.

Even when I was nothing but a soldier sent by the king to accompany them the massive warrior would rise to meet me in a test of our skills. He was a fair match for me and I for him. The challenge was thrilling.

We grow close. I flirt just for fun, because he's beautiful and I'm unashamed of my sexuality, but he won't back down. He flirts back, agrees to take it beyond flirting, it's just another challenge.

We decide to settle the matter of our... positions... with a sparring match.

Gladio is cocky, sure he'll win this match, and so used to taking the position we fight for.

The match is decisively quick, and ends with me straddling the man, pressing my forearm to his throat just enough to earn a tap-out.

I stay there though, his cheeks tinge pink and his breath hitches softly, I can feel his body reacting beneath me.

A smirk slants my mouth and after a firm press of my hips to let him know I can feel it I get to my feet and hold out a hand to him pulling him up after me.

We have our tryst, after some very entertaining conversation about my anatomy, the next time we spend a night in a hotel.

We maintain that casual sexual relationship for quite some time.

It starts out as so few that it's easy to hide. A petal here or there when he cast me a smile, laughed at my joke, flirted shamelessly.

I hide the condition, I know what's happening and I refuse to let it change things.

Months go by, the disease slowly worsening.

One morning, in the back bedroom of a caravan, I sit up on the edge of the bed and heave a cough, the last blue gladiolus petal to leave my mouth has a small red stain on it.

It's progressing to the next stage.

There's motion, a wide yawn, behind me as Gladio wakes.

I throw the flowers on the floor quickly.

He reaches out, runs one big warm hand down my spine.

“We've got time before anyone else gets up.”

I can hear the suggestive smirk in his voice and it yanks at my heartstrings.

I hack another cough and he sits up fast, grabbing my shoulder.

“You alright?”

I turn, laughing it off.

But there's a petal in my beard, and he reaches out, taking it from between the hairs.

Gladio stares, eyes wide, from the blue petal of his namesake flower to my face.

I'm just as shocked as he is if I'm being honest.

I cover my mouth with my hand and turn back, moving to get to my feet.

“I'm sorry... Shit Al I'm so sorry...”

His voice is soft, wavers a bit.

I stop, back still to him.

Powerful arms wrap around my chest and belly pulling me back against that solid chest, into his lap.

His body shakes as he buries his face in my shoulder, tears wetting my shoulder.

“Fuck I'm sorry I didn't... I'm sorry.”

My own voice is soft.

“I didn't know either...”

He clutches me tighter, fingers digging into one shoulder and the opposite hip.

“Al I... if this is gonna hurt you I don't wanna...”

I grip at his forearm.

“I want to. I need to now.”

He's holding me like I'll run away, pulling my naked body against his own equally nude form.

“Al...”

I turn in his lap, straddle him, look him in the eyes.

“Please don't look at me like that Gladio... You'll...”

I throw myself to the side, nearly falling off the bed in my effort to cough the petals over the edge.

This fit lasts... a long time.

I can hear him trying to control his breathing, sniffling softly, he's just sitting there watching me still when I sit back up.

“Al... You... I'm so so so sorry. Please... I can do this. I can change. Please... Don't...”

I hold up a petal, a single drop of blood staining it's smooth surface.

“It's already stage two.”

“No it can't... I won't... I have to try, please.”

“I can't stop you but... Gladio please don't look at me li-”

I cough again, petals all over my lap now. At least they're a pretty color against my skin.

He grabs my hands, looks me in the eyes.

“I need to...”

In a moment of weakness, and maybe a little self-loathing, I kiss him.

And then promptly cough gladiolus petals all over him.

“Fuck's sake... Gladio I have to...” I'm already moving, getting off the bed, hunting for my pants.

He stares, wide-eyed, at the flowers clinging to his skin.

He looks like he's about to be sick.

I cough again, but watching the petals flutter to the floor at least helps me find my jeans.

I yank my pants on and take a slow breath. 

“I need space... Gods I want this to be something Gladio... But I need to breathe.”

He nods slowly, letting me leave.

I yank a shirt on, realizing too late that it's his tank top not my own.

The smell of him drives more flowers from my mouth.

I bolt out the door of the caravan and duck around behind it where I sink down to the cement with my back against the siding.

I look up to the sky, the sun just rising.

“It had to end eventually...”

I grip at the shirt and shove it up over my nose, inhaling his scent deeply, forcing myself to cough flowers again.

And again.

And again.

And again, again, again.

There's more blood now.

I never guessed it'd be love that killed me.

But most people don't choose their death.

I could sure make it come faster though, if this was how it was going to happen.

Love was a hell of a drug.

An overdose was just as dangerous.

But I was an addict.

And a man like me had to take whatever high he could get.

Crash be damned.


End file.
